Competencia de lavado de autos Chicos vs Chicas
by Kara Yamino
Summary: Hola, esto trata de que un día de verano, lo chicos y las chicas del Inazuma, deciden tener una competencia de lavado de autos para deshacerse del inmenso calor que lo ataca...sólo que no esperaban que las cosas se pusieran tan intensas y graciosas.


_**Kiukiu:**_** Bueni, me quedó algo corto pero aún así espero que les guste.**

**_Kara:_ Volvimos a incluir a Dany e Ivana...aunque ahora también agregamos a nuestra amiga Selma (Little Princes Agitha)  
><strong>

**_Kiukiu:_ Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Era un día caluroso como ninguno otro, los chicos del Inazuma no tenían demasiados ánimos para entrenar, pero aun así su querido capitán logró convencerlos de entrenar por lo menos unos cuantos minutos; como siempre, fue una mala decisión contentar al castaño de banda naranja, pues todos estaban casi muertos del cansancio. Las gerentes y novias de algunos de los jugadores siempre los apoyaban y de vez en cuando jugaban con ellos, pero ahora estaban casi igual de agotadas que sus compañeros; ya se habían acabado la mayoría de las bebidas y aun así tenían mucho calor.<p>

-Ahhhh, quiero ir a descansar –dijo el alien peliverde-

-Yo quiero darme una ducha –respondió el pelirrojo poseedor de ojos como esmeraldas-

-Chicos, gran trabajo –decían las amables chicas que paseaban por el campo infestado de jugadores recostados y que respiraban a duras penas, dándole a cada uno una botella de agua-

-Gracias chicas –dijeron los jugadores, con evidente cansancio-

-¿Qué les parece si organizamos algo para quitarnos el calor? –propuso una castaña que estaba con Fubuki recostado en sus piernas-

-Buena idea Mónica –respondieron otras 2 chicas; una alta que estaba con Kazemaru y otra un poco más baja que acompañaba al goleador de fuego-

-¿Pero qué, exactamente? –preguntó la más bajita de todas las chicas, que le daba una botella a Hiroto-

-Se me había ocurrido un lavado de autos, sirve de que recolectamos algo de dinero para sus uniformes –dijo la castaña nuevamente-

-Me parece bien –respondió el chico que estaba en su regazo- ¿Y ustedes qué opinan chicos?

-Siiiiiiii –dijeron todos un poco más animados-

Luego de eso, decidieron que se juntarían el fin de semana para llevarlo a cabo, y así pasó el resto de la semana hasta la fecha acordada. Ya en el lugar donde iban a hacerlo, que sería en el estacionamiento del negocio de una de las amigas de las chicas, todo comenzó a ordenarse, cuando una discusión explotó.

-¿Qué rayos dices? Las chicas somos mucho mejores y rápidas –gritó Mónica a Midorikawa, al parecer tenían diferentes pensamientos sobre quien acabaría más rápido-

-Entonces que sea chicos contra chicas –dijo el ojinegro-

-Me parece bien, así les patearemos el trasero –dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos-

Entonces, se dividieron en chicos y chicas, quedando así como la batalla de géneros, donde todo se decidiría por quienes lavaban más autos y, si era posible, conseguir un bono, una propina.

-Entonces, que comience la batalla –gritó la capitana de las chicas que, naturalmente, era Mónica-

-No podemos perder –gritó Midorikawa y, unos más emocionados que otros, dieron un grito de guerra-

Así comenzaron a lavar autos, aunque llegaban muy pocos.

-A este paso no vamos a ganar –dijo Selma, que observaba el reloj que habían colocado para saber cuándo finalizaba la contienda, decidieron que se terminaría cuando cerraran el negocio donde estaban…y para eso faltaban 3 horas-

-Parece que los chicos tienen un plan para atraer más clientes –contestó Dany, señalando a los chicos, que habían dejado sin camisa a los más apuestos. A casi todas las chicas les dio una hemorragia nasal al verlos así-

-No podemos perder –susurró la capitana- Bien, el fin justifica los medios –dijo quitándose, con algo de pena, su blusa dejando a la vista su bañador. Le daba pena porque ella era algo "desarrollada", aunque detestaba admitirlo-

-¿Enserio? –las demás quedaron impactadas con las acciones de la chica, quien con la mirada les obligó a hacer lo mismo, quedando así todas las chicas en bikini o en un bañador de una pieza-

La reacción de los chicos fue un poco más exagerada que la de las chicas, las cuales estaban rojas de la vergüenza.

-Estamos lavando autos –comenzó a gritar en la calle Mónica, sonriendo amigablemente y provocando que varios se acercasen, la mayoría varones-

-Rayos –los chicos lanzaron a la calle a Hiroto y Fubuki, quienes sólo tenían que sonreír para atraer a más clientas-

-Demonios, son demasiado lindos…no podemos contra eso –contestó Selma-

-Aún tenemos un arma secreta –acto seguido, Mónica jaló a Fuyuka y a Haruna hacia donde ella se encontraba, donde atraía a los clientes- Sólo sonrían –dijo sonriente y saludando a todos los que pasaban-

Las chicas, algo tímidas, comenzaron a saludar de igual forma. El arma secreta era la adorabilidad de las chicas, quienes con sonrisas y sonrojos tímidos, atraían a muchos más clientes que los chicos. El lugar se llenaba cada vez más de los fan de las lindas chicas en bañadores que los invitaban con una tímida sonrisa, algo que provocó que sus contrincantes también se sonrojasen por la ternura de las chicas…aunque no faltó el Kido que no quería que nadie viese así a su hermanita, pero Mónica lo callaba con la mirada.

-Bien, parece que ganamos –dijo la castaña muy triunfante…hasta que observó una escena que la hizo perder la razón: Fubuki y Hiroto se acercaban sensualmente el uno al otro, dando la apariencia de que se iban a besar. En ese momento, supo que perdería porque no había nadie que se resistiese a algo de fanservice de personas apuestas. Un chorro de angre brotó de su nariz y de la de Ivana y Selma, quienes también eran fujoshis, las demás chicas sólo se quedaron impactadas viendo la escena.

Así fue como los chicos ganaron…en parte, porque la cantidad de clientas femeninas fue la misma que la de clientes masculinos…atraídos por la última estrategia de las chicas…hacer alir a la luz el lado tsundere de Mónica, ya que ningún chico se resistía a una chica de este tipo. Incluso algunos miembros del Inazuma se sonrojaron y a otros les dio una hemorragia nasal. Al final, la tarde fue muy divertida y recaudaron bastante dinero, con lo que podrían pagar uniformes y otras cosas.

-Bueno, declaremos esto un empate –dijo un Mido al que todavía le alía sangre de la nariz-

-Me-Me parece bien –respondió una agitada y emocionada Mónica, por ver tal escena yaoi-

-Fue divertido –respondió Hiroto, abrazando a su pequeña Selma-

-Y valió la pena –contestó el albino mientras besaba en la mejilla a su tsundere novia-

-¿Lo dices por el hecho de que me pudieron ver en bikini? –mirándolo algo molesta-

-Por supuesto –respondieron todos los demás miembros entusiasmados y felices-

-Fue una tarde de mucho fanservice –dijo Dany quien era abrazada por Kazemaru-

-Si…hay que hacerlo de nuevo –saltó Midorikawa, siendo golpeado por la tsundere del grupo de amigos-

Todos los demás rieron y acordaron volver a hacer una competencia entre chicos y chicas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kara:<strong>_** Ya aben, dejen reviews...**

**_Kiukiu_: ...y nos vemos a la próxima.**

_**Kiukiu & Kara: **_**Ja ne!**


End file.
